TonTale
by TheTwoMind
Summary: They walked into the hall... Empty... "How do you like this silence? Brother killer..." A new voice said. New...
1. Dirty Brother killer

**AN: As it's pretty much customary for anyone to do this when writing any undertale stories I've decided to take a shot at it, and maybe someone could draw fanart of it because I can't draw.**

They entered the hall slowly, they'd already killed Him so it was going to be a difference of who judged them… " _ **Do you think that…? Ah screw it. You killed both of them.**_ " A skeleton stood in front of them wearing a dusty, tattered, red scarf and a dusty blue sweater, as well as a simple emerald shirt and shorts. " _ **So I've got one question for ya… Why? Why would you do it?! Pappy cared about you and trusted you! Sans wanted to help you get free but you slaughtered Pappy then pretended it was an accident and that you couldn't control yourself! Then Sans tried to help and you ripped him apart!**_ " The Skeleton asked crying. The one eye that wasn't hiding behind the scarf glowed an emerald glow with a small portion of Blue. _**"I'll give you one chance… Let me kill you and change your path… It's what Sans would do, even if you won't at least I gave you a chance…**_ " The brother killer froze in thought before tossing the dust covered knife towards the surprised Skeleton. " _ **Y-Your letting me kill you?!**_ " They nodded in acceptance allowing the SOUL to be destroyed… **RESET**

Sans got up in surprise. It was a reset! Not just from finishing a run but from giving up on one... But they had killed him early so how did they reset? They were at maximum level so how could they lose? " **Hey Ton… Did you…** " He asked while focusing on what he could remember.

" _ **Yeah… They gave up, threw me the knife so I could end it**_ " Ton, or Harrington as his full name was, explained heading to help Papyrus cook Spaghetti.

"HELLO TON! HAVE A GOOD SLEEP?" Papyrus asked him curiously.

" _ **Not really Pappy… I didn't get much sleep last night**_ " He said yawning.

"WELL… I HAVE AN IDEA! WE COULD WORK ON YOUR PUZZLE!" Papyrus decided dragging him off while Sans headed to his post.

Ton smiled as Papyrus helped him set up the trap, it was fairly easy but also quite tricky. To solve it you had to answer what the names of five different Monsters were, but two of them lived in New Home and Hotland. "I MUST SAY THIS IS QUITE CLEVER BROTHER." Papyrus mentioned closing the wiring off from the world. "NOW WE SHOULD GO SEE IF SANS HAS DONE ANYTHING AT ALL" He decided pulling him along.

" **Quick. Hide behind that Lamp, or… Hey you ok kid?"** Sans asked worried as he realised that the human wasn't listening or even moving much, they were just staring ahead waiting for something. " **You… Kid please talk to me… I know that you're doing a neutral or pacifists run but… I'm not gonna hurt you… Please just respond…** " He begged as the human just stood there.

" _ **Sans! You ok?**_ " Ton ran over and asked him before noticing the human. " _ **Um… Are… Are you alright?**_ " He asked confused.

"SANS! TON WHY DID YOU RUSH AHEAD WHEN YOU HEARD SANS? WAIT… IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Papyrus ran towards the group before stopping when he noticed.

A single tear appeared on the humans face before something changed… An echoing voice around the Skelebros… " _ **You try to move… To do anything… But nothing happens. You try to tell Sans, Papyrus, even the new skeleton but nothing works… You can only cry.**_ " The voice faded as Ton walked around the Human.

" _ **Wait… Why is there…**_ " He muttered pulling a Golden Flowey out of the human's spine. They fell to the ground coughing and gasping.

" _ **Thanks to the skeleton pulling out Flowey you can move! You are filled with… Hope?**_ "

" **Kid… Why was that there?** " Sans asked as the flower struggled and choked. Ton quickly put the flower in a pot so it could survive. The human looked at them all before looking Sans in the eyes and speaking for the first time without that strange echo or the text box.

"No more… I can't take it much longer. The resets, saves… It's killing… me." They gasped out before collapsing.

The three skeletons looked at each other before running through Snowdin and reaching the Riverperson. " **We** NEED _**to**_ **get** TO _**Hotland now!**_ " They all said, Font's layering in parts as they spoke over each other. The Riverperson nodded, taking them all to Hotland.

" _Tra la la… Since this is the last time… Your father is still here… With you always…_ " They said letting them get off and enter the lab.

" _ **Alphys! We need your help!**_ " Ton shouted.

"H-Huh?!" Alphys stuttered seeing the human in Papyrus' arms. "I-I have to tell undyne!" She exclaimed.

" **No! The kids dying! Remember the resets we told you? It's killing them.** " Sans said stopping her.

"K-killing them?! Oh! I-I have an idea! T-T-The last royal s-scientist, h-he left notes on something that m-might help!" She told them grabbing a notebook.

Ton read it out loud quickly. " _ **Entry Nine… I have discovered that the Human body, when full of DETERMINATION, will over time be poisoned by its power. SAVES or RESETS won't help either. They in fact speed up the process. But I believe that another Power of the SOUL could counteract it. The power of HOPE, just as powerful as DETERMINATION… It allows me to continue my work, even though I am fractured among reality. WD Gaster… Experiment 10 shall be too finally see my sons again…**_ " He stopped at that and frowned. " _ **HOPE? Where are we going to find that?**_ "

"I HAVE AN IDEA! WHAT IF WE ALL PUT OUR HOPES AND DREAMS INTO THE DT EXTRACTOR?" Papyrus shouted. The two brothers blinked. Sure they had told Papyrus but he never mentioned it… "THEN WE COULD REVERSE THE EXTRACTOR AND PUT THE HOPE INTO THE HUMAN SOUL!"

" **Hm… HOPE is equally strong for humans and monsters… Not to mention it's a bit stronger then DETERMINATION… It might just work.** " Sans muttered.

"No… Don't… Use… To escape…" The human moaned.

" **No kid. We aren't letting you die.** " Sans stated taking them downstairs to the Extractor. Ton started to push all of his hopes and dreams into it with everyone else… Slowly… The red glow of DETERMINATION was replaced with the blue glow of HOPE… But the red was slowly forming into a shattered SOUL… The human gasped before the soul re-entered them and turned the Blue light of HOPE into something else… It was still HOPE and still DETERMINATION but at the same time it was different…


	2. Papyrus makes a pun

**AN: Hey guys! That was uh… Pretty big last time right? Um… So… I kinda don't know what to do know… Um… Oh! I changed Ton's speech as well since for some reason Underline only shows up sometimes… So instead the narration will be the same without speech marks and Ton will use the speech marks instead. Let's do this! And I know Blue isn't actually HOPE. But it's sort of the opposite of red so I thought it would make sense.**

Ton watched the human curiously. " _ **Why'd you do it? I mean that Flower's just bad news all around so why would you let it come with?**_ " He asked them.

"Flowey's not bad… He's just hurt, he didn't try to hurt me this time, instead he just told me he was sick of everything and was about to run, so I pulled him out along with some dirt and took him with me." They told him.

" _I didn't want it…_ " Flowey said with a sad sigh. " _But then I realised I could stop you from resetting if I paralysed you, I hoped if you couldn't move then you'd lose the RESET or SAVE powers…_ " He said.

" _ **So you wanted the human to survive and you knew we'd help them…**_ " Ton grinned. " _ **Smart.**_ "

" _I didn't think it was killing them… I just wanted to stop everything from looping, and saving them was more of a side effect._ " He explained guiltily.

" _ **Well let's pretend that it was part of your plan then.**_ " He decided picking the human up and carrying them to the king… " _ **Look human… If this happens like you think it will then what's Flowey going to do?**_ "

"He… I don't know…" They froze shocked.

"What do you mean Sans? The human… What?" Asgore's voice floated towards the group.

" **I mean that they were dying from the DETERMINATION, so we got rid of it and made it HOPE instead.** " Sans said as Ton walked in holding the human.

"Oh… Hmm…" Asgore frowned. "HOPE… If DETERMINATION is in fact the second strongest… Then perhaps HOPE could break the barrier safely…" He thought.

" _ **It can. Alphys tested it for us using her scanner thingy's…**_ " Ton said as he let the human sit down on the floor. " _ **Do you think you can do it kid?**_ " He asked worried.

 _ **You nod, too tired to talk anymore.**_ The echoing text box said.

" _ **Right…**_ " He looked to Asgore. " _ **Let's break the barrier then…**_ " He whispered as Asgore frowned.

"Huh?" He watched as a fire ball shot towards him and pushed him into his throne.

"My chi-" Toriel began as she saw the situation. "Oh… You were not fighting…" She muttered embarrassed.

"Ow…" Asgore muttered as he wobbled trying to stop the ground from moving.

" _ **Well this is odd…**_ " Ton muttered as the human silently left the room to find the barrier.

They crawled towards the barrier carefully, ready to shatter it. "HUMAN?" Papyrus whispered quietly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked worried.

"Shattering the barrier." They told him.

"NO. YOU'RE TOO WEAK AT THE MOMENT!" He declared carrying them back to the throne room.

 **1 Week later**

The monsters all looked at the sun. The Human had gone through the entire underground just to befriend everyone, saying it was important… And it was definitely worth it. Ton grinned at the human, who hadn't told anyone their name. " _ **So… Now what?**_ " He asked.

"Well… First of all I must do something." Asgore said standing up. He gave Toriel the tools he used as king, then left to do what he was planning.

" _ **Did… Did the king just quit?**_ " Ton asked confused.

" _I guess…_ " Flowey agreed.

" _ **Oh**_ " He blinked somehow.

" **Well… I guess we should go find whoever's in charge of the humans?** " Sans suggested.

"Yes… That will work." Toriel agreed. "Let's go everyone." She guided the monsters away from the mountain.

 **1 month later**

Ton sat in his room, where the Human had ended up staying while all the other monster homes were made, transported along with the rest of the house from Snowdin. " _ **You know kid…**_ " He muttered, as the human looked over from the sleeping bag they were in. " _ **I don't really know why you fell, or your name but… I feel like it's not important anymore. All the monsters wanted was to live on the surface… But now we're just going to do what we did underground... Live life I guess.**_ " He trailed off as he noticed the human fast asleep. " _ **Heh… Night kiddo.**_ " He whispered with a smile…

 **Next day**

The Human woke up seeing that Ton was gone. They rubbed their eyes and went downstairs tired.

" **Morning kid** " Sans said from his place at the table.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN." Papyrus said as he ate something that wasn't spaghetti.

" _ **Hey there**_ " Ton said as he played with a small white dog.

Papyrus saw the dog and screamed in anger. "DOG-GONNIT YOU TWO!"

" **Aye…** "

" _ **Aye…**_ " The two bro's said at the same time.

Papyrus froze as he realised what he had said.

" _Papyrus EXE has stopped responding._ " Flowey joked giving him a jolt.

"THANK YOU FLOWEY. TON PLEASE KEEP THAT MUTT AWAY FROM ME…" Papyrus muttered annoyed.

" _ **That's kinda why I'm petting it. It's just lonely Paps, it wants affection.**_ " He explained to him.

"OH… I FEEL SILLY NOW" Papyrus sweat dropped.

The human grinned as they ate breakfast with the three skeletons.

" _ **Hey human… What if we gave you a nickname? Human's just a bit rude is all**_ " Ton mentioned.

"Ok!" They nodded happily.

" _ **How about…**_ " He frowned in thought. " _ **I'll have to think about that for a while. I'll tell you when I think of something**_ " He told them getting up. " _ **I'm heading to go see if anyone needs a hand with anything.**_ " He told Sans and Papyrus as he left the house.

"STAY SAFE." Papyrus told him.

" **Mind grabbing a snack for me?** " Sans asked.

The human looked Sans in the eye sockets before they both ran to the sofa and watched TV.

"SANS! YOU'RE INFECTING THE HUMAN!"


	3. FIGHT

**AN: So… I've noticed that the updates aren't showing at the moment of writing. I'm posting this a day after its written so hopefully it'll be working then.**

Ton and the Human, revealed to be called Frisk recently, walked around on the train trying to find a seat… A while ago the monsters and humans had re-forged relations, which had also revealed magicals to the world. So the monsters had sent some of the younger monsters to Hogwarts to show they were friendly, it also gave Frisk a chance to learn magic other than RESETting… He looked through a window, noticing that the room was empty. " _ **I found one Frisk!**_ " He said opening the door and sitting down.

After a few minutes two redheaded twins came in and just sat on the seats opposite the Skeleton and Human… "Ron…" They whispered sadly.

" _ **You ok?**_ " Ton asked.

"Huh?!" One of them yelped seeing them before sighing. "Sorry. I'm Fred… That's George. It's just that our little brother Ron would have been at Hogwarts but… He's dead. He went missing years ago…"

Ton's right eye light vanished scared as they said that. " _ **Ron… He… Wouldn't have had blue eyes and hair kinda like a carrot would he? Dirty nose… Greedy… Bit cheeky?**_ " He asked scared.

"Yeah… Why?"

" _ **Oh god…**_ " He whispered horrified, remembering his first battle.

 **Years ago…**

Ton walked through the snow to mess around in the forest outside the ruins. He heard a scared sound and went towards it, finding a human they both stared at each other for a few moments before a fight started… The human looked at the buttons and pressed ACT quickly to calm Ton down. "S-Stop!" He shouted scared. Ton froze in the middle of attacking. "I don't want to fight…" The human told him before a single tiny bone shot through his chest.

" _ **NO! I'M SORRY!**_ " Ton shouted grabbing the poor SOUL and taking it to Sans, not noticing it fade into him leaving a small crack which became a new one to use.

 **Present**

"Uh… Skeleton?" Fred asked worried.

" _ **It's my fault…**_ " He whispered as a single bone dropped out of his eye socket. " _ **I killed him.**_ " He told the twins as his left eye socket flashed Orange with blue where the white dot was usually… Suddenly the twins saw Ron instead of the skeleton for a moment and a SOUL burst out of the eye socket, turning into a child… The same age he was when he was killed.

"Ron?" George whispered.

" _Ugh…_ " Ron muttered looking at Ton. " _Hi Ton!_ " He said carefully standing up and getting hugged by the twins.

" _ **H-Hey… Ron…**_ " He mumbled as Frisk patted his skull comfortingly.

"How did you…" Fred asked him crying.

" _He absorbed my SOUL and cloned it… I spent time with him as an imaginary Friend for years. I remembered everything he did just as well…_ " Ron explained before gasping. " _Oh no… Mum! Goat Mum!_ " He shouted scared.

" _ **Frisk…**_ " Ton said grabbing his laptop and messaging Toriel, telling her to bring Molly Weasley to Hogwarts.

Frisk nodded and grabbed a slice of ButtsPie.

" _ButtsPie…_ " He muttered eating it slowly and carefully. " _It's the ButtsPie._ "

" _ **It's the ButtsPie.**_ " He agreed with a grin.

 **Five hours later**

Ton, Frisk and the Weasley's that they had found were by the train station.

"Yes Ton?" Toriel asked as she and Mrs Weasley walked closer.

" _ **Remember Bravery?**_ " He asked.

"Of course… Ron, I believe? Such a nice boy…" She whispered.

" _ **Well… He's alive again. He came back somehow.**_ " He said revealing Ron behind him.

" _Hi Mum… Hi Goat Mum…_ " He mumbled with an echo in his voice.

"Ron!" They both shouted hugging him happily.

 **1 month later**

Ton scowled at the girl as she shouted in what she thought was a whisper to Frisk about how strange he was… Another annoyance… Slowly he turned towards her and got her attention. Summoning bones anywhere sure helped making gags. " _ **Hey Frisk. I'm going to go to our room.**_ " He said heading to the Room that the two of them shared.

"That's just stupid." The girl muttered annoyed. The entire school had gendered Frisk as a she so it had taken a lot of arguing to get them to share a room.

 **Few minutes later**

Ton sat with Frisk in the room they shared. " _ **Did you check your phone?**_ " He asked them, quickly checking it they found that it had updated. " _ **I sent you some stuff.**_ " He told them as they checked what had been sent.

A couple of links and a new app for it. They quickly turned it on and messed around with it confused.

" _ **It's basically an app to detect spectral entities… Also it can find those rift things that Asriel and the other you used to get here that one time…**_ " He explained as a blip appeared on the radar. " _ **That's… I think a school ghost?**_ " He said carefully. " _ **Anyway there's also an app for writing music and stuff. I think it's time we write you a SOUL song.**_ " He decided grabbing their wrist and shortcutting them to Sans and Papyrus.

" **It's time?** " Sans asked him.

" _ **Yup.**_ "

"WOWIE! THE HUMANS FIRST SOUL SONG! I'M SO EXCITED!" Papyrus squealed happily.

" _ **Ok so… I know this may sound weird but if you feel the urge to sing then do it. A first SOUL song almost always has lyrics to it since it helps get into the rhythm of the fight. Maybe we'll teach you some attacks for when you have to fight someone, we'll have some protective measures of course but it's still important to be able to use attacks and not just attack with whatever weapon you find… Let's go.**_ " He said as the world entered BATTLE MODE. " _ **Go ahead. Get started… We'll know it works because the music will enter the BATTLE.**_ " He told them holding back his own SOUL song.

Frisk nodded and focused… Slowly calm music entered the black and white world…

"I never meant to do it…

Just curious of the end,

Never knew it'd lead to this…

I didn't spare the brothers and got dunked on…" Frisk sung quietly to the tune.

"Here we go…

Hit me over and over…

I took away the happy ending…

DETERMINATION my downfall…" The music suddenly turned into a horrific splash of screams and singing throughout it.

"RESETting the world to stay alive.

Despite being told time after time.

That nothing good comes from it…

I ignored the warnings and broke all…" They whispered before the music stopped and the BATTLE MODE vanished.

" _ **Huh… Weird. Usually the first SOUL song is something like… Hopes and Dreams I guess.**_ " Ton mentioned remembering Flowey's excitement of being able to remake the song he'd once made. " _ **But I guess you're human so it's different. Still impressed by the attempt.**_ " He told them patting their shoulder.

" **That was actually… Did anyone notice how short it was? Kinda like how Frisk tries to end a battle as fast as possible.** " Sans mentioned.

" _ **Yeah I did. I just thought it was because it's the first song. Whatcha gonna call it?**_ " He asked.

"… FIGHT…" Frisk said with a weak smile.

" _ **The button you pressed that set you on the path to the songs birth... I like it.**_ " He nodded approving on it.

"THAT… THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Papyrus cried pouring out tears.


End file.
